


midnight rematch

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [16]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Casey/Dana - something happened in college."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight rematch

Casey’s never been able to sleep that well after a night of drinking and he wakes up, stone cold sober with an unbelievable headache, at 5:12 in the morning, according to Dana’s clock.

His options are limited - stay in this tiny, cramped bed until a more reasonable hour or Dana wakes up (whichever comes first, though by the snoring it’s probably the _reasonable hour_ ), or slink out now and go home to his own dorm for a shower and clean clothes - and after determining that he’s not going back to sleep any time soon, he slowly begins to extract himself from Dana’s grip.

She mumbles something unintelligible as he slides out from under her and he’s quick to come up with a fake lie good enough for 5:17 on a Sunday morning, but she settles again and he’s saved from sounding like an idiot. He’s missing a sock and he’s not even sure the shirt he grabs is his, but in five minutes he’s clothed enough for the cover of darkness and quietly tiptoes out of her room.

They’ll look at each other over breakfast tomorrow and swap stories about headaches and he’ll pull her aside after class and apologize for sneaking out - he’ll have plenty of time to come up with a better excuse than _well, I was awake_ \- and she’ll chastise him for not even bothering to leave a note, but that will be all that either of them ever says about it.


End file.
